potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 Most Powerful RP'ers - 1746
Here is a list of the top 10 most powerful RP'ers on POTCO as of 1746. There are five factors considered when determining how powerful each person is, those being: *Prestige: *Titles: *Overall followers: *Qualities: *Control: Each factor will receive a ranking anywhere from between 1 and 10. That being said, here are the top 10 most powerful RP'ers on POTCO! 10.) Empress Hannah Bluefeather of Austria The young Austrian Queen was instated by her father "Phillipe V Clemente" in the mid 1700's but declared independence from The Spanish Empire shortly after while under pressure from Great Britain. The reason she is mentioned on this list is because she is the ''only ''person in the history of RP that has broken a nation off from Spain and kept it independent. Although she lacks vital leadership qualities, Hannah Bluefeather rules one of the most powerful European nations of the time, is in good favor with the Pope, and has absolute control over the nation of Austria. *Prestige: 4 *Titles: 7 *Overall followers: 3 *Qualities: 2 *Control: 8 9.) Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France Although she's been absent in recent years, Grace Goldtimbers is still respected and looked up to by many people, particularly the British. Because Phillipe V Clemente is the King of France, many people against him look to Grace Goldtimbers to restore France to a "Pro-British" nation. Grace Goldtimbers although completely oblivious to how military warfare works, is an inspiration to many roleplayers and is credited with helping John Breasly obtain power in England. *Prestige: 8 *Titles: 7 *Overall followers: 6 *Qualities: 7 *Control: 2 8.) Queen Isabella V Clemente of Spain The regent Queen of Spain. Isabella V Clemente is the youngest and most recent wife of Phillipe V Clemente. Although somewhat unfamiliar with RP and its history, she has proven a vital diplomat to Spain's enemies. Isabella is misunderstood by people both within and outside of Spain because of her poor treatment from the King. However, as the wife of the most powerful man on Earth she does have some advantages. *Prestige: 4 *Titles: 7 *Overall followers: 3 *Qualities: 4 *Control: 6 7.) King Tyler Crossbones of the Swiss Confederacy The King of the Swiss Confederacy. Tyler Crossbones (although seen as an incapable and power-hungry leader) has managed to keep Switzerland in one piece for quite some time and has demonstrated the characteristics of a true absolute monarch. Although King of only a small piece of land, Crossbones has a decent amount of followers and his own Wiki for the Confederacy of Switzerland. He is also on somewhat good terms with the Pope and is in line to seeking an alliance with The Spanish Empire. *Prestige: 5 *Titles: 5 *Overall followers: 6 *Qualities: 6 *Control: 8 6.) Admiral Ben Squidskull of The Royal Spanish Navy The leader of the largest and most powerful navy on earth - (Recently proven) - Ben Squidskull is not only the leader of the entire Spanish Navy, but he is also the magistrate of both Sicily and Naples. Squidskull is responsible for bringing The Scurvy into Spain which has helped make Spain's navy practically invincible. Squidskull is seen to be the Spanish equivalent of the British Sven Daggersteel. *Prestige: 6 *Titles: 5 *Overall followers: 7 *Qualities: 7 *Control: 6 5.) Admiral Sven Daggersteel of The Royal British Navy The leader of the British Navy, although Sven Daggersteel controls anavy much smaller and less elite, he is ranked higher than Squidskull because of his better qualities as an individual. Although Squidskull supposedly beat Sven 12 - 3 in a solo SvS, Sven is the GM of "British Co. Elites", Britain's only guild and so therefore he technically has complete control over Great Britain in a sense. *Prestige: 8 *Titles: 5 *Overall followers: 8 *Qualities: 9 *Control: 8 4.) Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers of Great Britain and Ireland Johnny Goldtimbers, the grandfather of Phillipe V Clemente has a very long and complicated history in RP from Spain, to France, to Italy, to Britain, he is one of the most well renound men on POTCO. He is seen as the "voice" of Great Britain and the prime representative of King John Breasly. Goldtimbers is also one of the most highly esteemed cardinals in the Papacy. *Prestige: 8 *Titles: 7 *Overall followers: 6 *Qualities: 9 *Control: 7 3.) King John Breasly of Great Britain and Ireland The leader of the British Empire. John Breasly is credited with founding the unified nation of "Great Britain" when he unified Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and England all under a single banner. Although he has lost most wars to Spain, he is the only person that is considered close enough to be somewhat equal to Pearson in terms of power. *Prestige: 8 *Titles: 9 *Overall followers: 8 *Qualities: 7 *Control: 8 2.) Pope Benedict XIV The leader of The Holy Roman Catholic Church. Pope Benedict AKA Lord Hector Wildhayes is considered to be the second most powerful leader on POTCO simply due to the fact that he rules the Church, and is the father of all who follow it. Benedict/Wildhayes is also credited with founding "The Ranger Code", a set of laws which still exists in Spain today. Benedict holds the power to excommunicate any nation or individual from the Church whenever he so pleases, isolating them from the rest of the Catholic world. *Prestige: 7 *Titles: 8 *Overall followers: 8 *Qualities: 10 *Control: 10 1.) King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain and France By far one of if not ''the ''most influential RP'er on POTCO. Phillipe V Clemente/Pearson Wright is considered by many to be the "Heart" of RP. He is credited with founding the nations of Switzerland, Austria, Russia, and Sweden and conquering almost the entirety of Europe during The Paradoxian War. He is also credited with maxing 9 guilds! two of which have gone down in the history books as some of the most powerful RP guilds ever created, The Paradox, and Caribbean Rangers. King Phillipe V Clemente is without doubt the most strategical and powerful leader on earth. *Prestige: 10 *Titles: 10 *Overall followers: 10 *Qualities: 10 *Control: 10 Special thanks to Hector Wildhayes for the idea to make this page. :D Category:Top 10's